When He Realized
by HetaliaFan2012
Summary: Haven't been on in a while, I'm going to try to write a Germany x Italy fan-fiction! Basically, Ludwig finally realizes that the little 'girl' he used to love is Feliciano, and becomes unsure of his true feelings. In my opinion, HRE and Germany are the same person. In reality, HRE was really parts of today's Germany and some other European countries. Full summary inside. Enjoy!


_**When He Realized**_

A/N: Haven't been on in a while, I'm going to try to write a Germany x Italy fan-fiction! Basically, Ludwig finally realizes that the little 'girl' he used to love is Feliciano, and becomes unsure of his true feelings. In my opinion, HRE and Germany are the same person. In reality, HRE was really parts of today's Germany and some other European countries. Human names used, might be OOC, written in Germany/Ludwig's point of view. Pairings: Germany/Italy (main), (slight) Prussia/Hungary, US/UK, and other ships. Rated T for foul language.

I was looking through my old paintings and photographs, when I saw her, Chibitalia, the girl I had fallen in love with all of those years ago, when I was the Holy Roman Empire. _I wonder how she's doing, I should ask Roderich or Elizaveta if they know where she is. _I stood up, I walked over to my room and grabbed my cell phone, and I dialed Roderich's number. It was ringing, I felt my heart pounding, and Roderich finally picked up.

"What do you want Ludwig?"

"Do you remember way back when I was the Holy Roman Empire?" He suddenly sounded even more serious, if that was possible.

"Yes, well, what about it?"

"Remember when I went to war?"

"Yes, continue,"

"There was a young maid at your mansion before I left, do you remember her?"

"You mean Italy?"

"Wait, so you're telling me, that the cute little maid, is a man?!"

"Yes, I found out when his voice completely changed from a young girls' voice, to a man's voice, it was quite the surprise to me back then, only Elizaveta knew he was really a young man, not a young woman," I dropped the phone in shock.

"Hello? Hello?" I heard him yelling into the phone, trying to get an answer from me, then I heard him hang up. I went into a comatose state, which is all I could remember for that moment.

DAYS LATER…

I felt a pain in my head, I felt my eyes open and I saw Roderich, Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, Wang Yao, Kiku, Elizaveta, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, and Lovino looking over me, worry filled in their eyes, I felt another person laying on my bed with me, he was asleep, it was Feliciano.

"Are you okay Ludwig? You went out cold for three days!" I heard a female voice speaking, I knew it was Gilbert's new girlfriend, Elizaveta.

"West! I'm so happy my little brother is safe! I thought I lost you west!" He jumped on me and started choking me with a hug.

"Let him go you twit you're choking him!" I heard Arthur say as Gilbert let go.

"W-what happened to me?"

"After you stopped speaking, I called Feliciano to see if you were okay, he said he hadn't seen you for hours, he then screamed, very loudly I might add, and told me that you were lying on the floor motionless. I called everyone and we brought you up to your bedroom, we all stayed here and took care of the house while you were in this state. However, Feliciano never left your side, unless to do something absolutely necessary, he was torn apart inside, we haven't even seen him smile since he found you motionless laying on the floor." I was in shock, I couldn't believe that he waited for me, he was so worried that I could hear faint sobs coming from him, he was crying in his sleep for me.

"I'm sorry, but can everyone just leave the room while I try to talk to Feliciano?" They nodded and left the room, all except for Lovino, who was glaring at me.

"You really hurt him you know, you scared him, you don't understand the consequences of your actions, he missed you when you were at war with Francis. He thought you died in battle you know, and you made him cry for weeks, he refused to work or clean, he just locked himself in his room. He also refused to eat or drink anything, he used the restroom that was in his bedroom. Roderich slapped him when he didn't do his work, he didn't seem to care, and it took a long time for me to see him smiling again. He looked and acted perfectly normal, but I could tell that he was dying inside, dying to see his precious Holy Roman Empire again. You bastard, you made him so upset when you left and then you come back and think everything's okay?! You fucking bastard, you don't know anything about true pain, do you?! You think that war is just a big game, you don't know how it feels to get your heart ripped out and stomped on. You know other countries bullied him when he was little! Roderich abused him and the only people he ran to were Elizaveta and myself! You-you're terrible!"

"I'm sorry to stop you, you have the right to be angry with me and you can continue later, but I think that Feliciano is awake, and I would like to speak with him alone." I felt a shift in the blankets as he rose. Lovino nodded and walked out quietly as if nothing happened. Feliciano yawned and saw that I was up, he started sobbing.

"L-l-l-Ludwig! I-I-I thought y-you-" I hugged him tightly, I felt my face warming up but I didn't care, I just wanted him to be okay. I felt tears go down my face. I released him, he looked like he did way back then, same face, same hair, he's definitely the same young man I fell in love with all those years ago.

"Ludwig? W-why are you crying? I-I-I'm so sorry Ludwig what did I do now?" He was still sobbing and tears were dripping down my cheeks as well.

"I just want to know, are you okay Feliciano, or should I say, Chibitalia my dear?" He blushed.

"So, you know then?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that you were her, or him I should say. I have a confession to make as well, do you remember the Holy Roman Empire?" He started sobbing heavily again, he was so hurt. I embraced him again.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Do you know who I was before I was known as the country, Germany?"

"Y-you can't be-"

"I am, I was the Holy Roman Empire, and I was, and still am, in love with you, Feliciano." He started crying again, I kissed him on the cheek. He looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't return sooner to you Feliciano, I didn't know it was you, and you didn't know it was me. I hope you can forgive me after all of this t-" I was cut off by Feliciano's lips pressing against mine. I kissed back, I couldn't believe it, I was kissing the love of my life for the first time in many, many years. We separated, I felt my face get hot and I turned away to hide my blush.

"I'm sorry, was that too fast? I didn't mean to-" I stole a kiss from him while he was speaking, I fell on the bed and hugged him into me, I was careful of his cowlick curl, he has told me how sensitive it was. I was kissing the love of my life, no matter what gender, I'll always love Feliciano.


End file.
